


I'm Glad You're Here

by yestoleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoleeds/pseuds/yestoleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to a pub with friends and gets kind of (really) drunk. Harry gets to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You're Here

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go? You know I’d love for you to…” Louis frowned at the massive lump underneath the comforter that was Harry. Louis was getting ready for a night out with a big group of old friends from Doncaster. They all decided to come up a few nights before his birthday to surprise him.

“M’sorry Lou, but I’m still absolutely knackered. Besides, you should enjoy a night out catchin’ up with everyone.” Harry’s voice was muffled by the pillow his face was currently shoved into. Louis sighed.

“Fine, but I’ll probably need you to pick me up a while later because something tells me they’re planning to have a pretty late night-” Louis was cut off by a text saying, “Here, hurry your arse up!” “Right, well…they’re here. I’ll text you.” he said, throwing on his jacket.

“Bye babe, love you!” Harry called out, his sleepy voice cracking on the last word. Louis had the sudden urge to forget his friends and curl up in their warm bed with his exhausted boyfriend. Instead, he just pouted out of endearment and quietly replied, “Love you too.” realizing that he was probably half asleep at this point. Harry faintly heard footsteps and a door shut before dosing off. A few hours later, Harry was whipped back into consciousness when his phone started vibrating and ringing - at full volume. He struggled to focus, but was finally able to unlock it.

“Hello?” He asked, voice thick with sleep. Digging the heel of his hand into his right eye, he heard loud music and a very slurry Louis. “Harry! Baaaby…where are you!? I’ve been…we’ve been…it’s really-” Louis’ jumbled train of thought was interrupted by laughter caused from what sounded like a dropped glass. Harry chuckled. “Do you need me to pick you up?” “Ehm…Wait, what?” Louis asked loudly. Harry smirked.

“Do you need me to pick you up?!”

“Well, it’s…it’s dark out, isn’t it? Where are you? I miss you bab- Oh! Hahahaha! I’m not cleaning _that_   up…” Harry sighed and told him he was on his way, although Louis probably didn’t catch it. He buttoned up his jacket, grabbed his keys, and went out to the car. After driving a few minutes, he pulled up to the pub he knew Louis was at. Getting Louis into the car was going to be quite a task. Harry sighed dramatically before opening the car door and walking out into the crisp air. He could hear laughter and glass clinking as he got closer to the entrance. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a loud “Eyyyyy!” from a majority of the people inside. He smiled and tried to keep his hello’s quick as he wove through the crowd attempting to find Louis. He heard a slightly high pitched voice and a group of people erupt in laughter. _Well_ , Harry thought, _found him_. Trying to push past the group of people - as politely as possible - he was finally able to appear in Louis’ line of vision. The expression on his face could only be described as a young child on Christmas morning.

“ _Harry!_ ” he cried, stumbling off the stool he was sitting on and nearly knocking a few people over as he attempted to reach him. Harry caught him and tried to steady his balance.

“Heyyyy love…we should get going, yeah?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“But…You just got here! The party is only just starting!” He yelled, earning another “Eyyyyy!” from the crowd in agreement. Harry realized he was going to have to make something up.

“Babe, we have to get home in time to see Zayn! He’s waiting for us right now, he told me he has something to show you!” Harry’s tone was completely unconvincing, yet Louis appeared thoughtful. Praying that Louis bought it, Harry raised his eyebrows as if to confirm his seriousness.

“Alright… I suppose I’ll go home with you, you…curly headed giant.” Louis got quite the kick out of that. Harry chuckled at his extremely intoxicated boyfriend and began leading his unsteady body toward the door.

“I’ll be back soon! Zayn just has to show me something!” Louis shouted at no one in particular. Harry led him through a cluster of less intoxicated people, nodding at them as he passed. Harry felt bad about ripping Louis away from his friends, but they smirked and nodded back as if to say _we understand_. When they finally got out the door, they were hit hard with the cold December air.

“This weather…is absolute horse shit. Do you hear me, Harry? Horse shit! That’s what it is. D’you know what…my balls…they’re going to grow icicles, and crack right off!” Louis yelled out into the empty parking lot.

“Lou!” Harry put a gloved finger up to his mouth, “shhhh…” Louis batted his hand away and raised an eyebrow.

“Harry Styles…did you just shush me? I can’t believe this…the utter disrespect!” Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to hold back a grin while he unlocked the car. Walking over to the passenger side, he put his hands on Louis’ hips to help him into the car. Louis gasped. “ _Harry!_   We’re in public…I didn’t know you were into that…” he said slyly, rubbing his bum on Harry’s cock. Harry laughed and lightly bit Louis’ shoulder, which made him squeal and hurry into his seat. Luckily, he made it in without breaking anything. Harry shut the door and made his way over to the driver’s side. After he climbed in, he started the car and began asking Louis how his night was.

“Loads of fun. Honestly. You should’ve seen the…there were lots of…wait, you weren’t there. Where were you again?” Louis asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

“At home, sleepin’. Remember?”

“Ah, right right right… how was your sleep? You dream about me?” Louis smirked.

“Babe, you’re all I ever dream about.” Harry gave him his best heartfelt expression. Louis laughed.

“Ahhhh, cheeky cheeky boy…Are we home yet, I’m quite tired.”

“Mm, almost.” Louis rested his hand on Harry’s knee. As Harry began pulling into their driveway, he almost crashed through the house when Louis quickly ran his hand up to cup Harry’s balls. “ _Jesus_ , Lou-”

“What?” Louis interrupted with wide eyes and an innocent tone. Harry playfully batted Louis’ hand away and got out of the car. As he was opening the passenger door, Louis leapt out (pretty ungracefully) and clung to Harry like a baby koala bear. Harry decided not to question it, and proceeded to walk into the garage door. “Mmm…you smell so good.” Louis whispered more against his neck rather than his ear. Harry chuckled.

“Thanks, Lou.” They barely made it to the bedroom before Louis is passed out. Well, at least he forgot about 'Zayn having to show him something.' Harry tried (as gently as possible) to lay Louis down on the bed. “C’mon Lou, you still have your shoes on. Let’s get you changed.”

“Nnnmf.” was Louis’ response.

Harry managed to get his shoes and shirt off pretty easily, but then it was on to the pants. “Babe?”

“Mm?”

“Lift your hips up.”

“Mmmno. M’tired.” Louis rolled over. Harry leapt on top of Louis and pinned his wrists down. He began to gently suck on his neck.

“Please?” he asked teasingly.

“If I remember this tomorrow, you are _so_ gonna get it. Now get off me, I can do it m’self…” He yawned.

Harry only got to look at him smugly for about five seconds before Louis’ foot got caught on the waist of his pants and he began quickly falling forward. Harry lurched toward Louis and caught him just in time, sparing him a few broken bones.

“I just lost my balance a bit, I was going to catch myself.” Louis insisted, trying his best to sound annoyed. Harry humored him.

“Yeah, I know, I guess I just…get a bit protective sometimes.”

“Mm. You should really cut that out.”

“Ouch.”

“M’kidding, it’s one of the things I love most about you.”

“Aww, Lou!”

“Shut up. I’m still not wearing pants, am I…”

“Oo…Right.”

Harry lifted him up into a standing position and brought over his favorite blue plaid pajama pants. He watched Louis put them on, alert for another slip up at any given moment. By this time, Louis’ eyes were half shut, so Harry helped him underneath the covers. Harry went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, because (although he would never admit it) Louis gets quite affectionate and clingy when he’s drunk. After rinsing his mouth, he turned off the faucet and heard Louis whining his name.

“ _Haaaarry…Where are you…_ ” After pouting at the sound of his drunk and needy boyfriend, he turned out the lights and climbed into bed. “Hmm…” Louis hummed, finally content. As Harry turned to switch off the lamp on the nightstand next to him, Louis quickly latched onto him, thinking he was going to leave him. Harry chuckled softly.

“I’m right here.”

“I’m glad you are.” Louis cuddled into Harry.

"Me too."


End file.
